


Voltron: a Night at the Orchestra

by pipscalion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipscalion/pseuds/pipscalion
Summary: "Lance, come on. We're missing warm up."Warm up? Ha! Lance was on fire with righteous indignation.Lance plans to have words with Keith before the concert.





	Voltron: a Night at the Orchestra

"Lance, come on. We're missing warm up." 

Lance ignored Hunk's warning, gritting his teeth against the cold. _Warm up? Ha!_ Lance was on fire with righteous indignation. Still, he felt a twinge of anxiety as he pictured Shiro's impassive face scanning the seats and seeing the First Trumpet spot empty. 

"You go ahead. Tell them, I don't know. Tell Shiro I, uh, tripped on the stairs or something." His friend's face betrayed his uncertainty. Not about the plausibility of his cover story- Hunk knew how klutzy he could be. No, Lance knew Hunk was hesitant about selling a lie. "Fine." His breath plumed in the chill air. "Don't say anything. I won't be long. Even _he_ can't be much later."

Lance watched Hunk, with his shoulders set unhappily, go through the heavy wooden doors of the church they were playing in tonight. Shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, Lance turned back to survey the parking lot, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. _C'mon, c'mon, where was he?_

A revving engine noise snapped Lance's attention to the street. A zippy red motorcycle wove through the slower traffic and darted into the parking lot, coming to a showy stop next to the auditorium hall. _That isn't a proper parking spot!_ Lance narrowed his eyes as the figure on the bike shook a hand through his hair and then wiped at his eyes. _The idiot wasn't even wearing a helmet._

Lance took a breath and readied himself to confront Keith Kogane. His hands in his pockets were running through finger positions, rehearsing nervously for the concert. He ducked more into the shadows of a pillar, the better to dramatically loom out of the darkness. And then Lance watched in disbelief as Keith knocked on a side door, which opened to let him slip in. 

All of Lance's eager anticipation imploded, leaving him feeling foolish and irritable. _He was going to be late? Fine. But not for nothing._ A dwarf star of petty resentment burned in Lance's chest. He rifled through his jacket pockets and came up with a Sharpie, some Silly Putty, a few crumpled receipts and some string. His mind whirred with possibilities.


End file.
